Quarrel
by ForsakenOn
Summary: A short AL fiction with humor. Aragorn and Legolas had a quarrel... SLASH (FOTR)


Title: Quarrel.

Disclaimer: LOTR…not mine.

Warnings!: This is gonna be a slash fic, which means m/m relationship. Don't read if you find it disturbing. A/L.

************************************************************************

"Why should I listen to _your_ advices?!?"

The usually cheerful and melodious voice of Legolas Greenleaf but now filled with anger and annoyance roared over the fellowship.

"Because, it will do you and all of us good!!"

An equally angered voice from Aragorn, the ranger snapped back.

"I am over two thousand years older than you! I know what is best for myself and I am not child anymore!"

"Then stop acting like one!!"

"ME?!? You're the childish one here!!"

"At least I have more sense than you do!"

As both the man and elf continue with their quarrel, the hobbits sat gathered at one side and watched them attentively. Gimli and Boromir tried to light a fire with the collected wood while Gandalf sat down and smoked his pipe, all three bluntly ignoring the continuous bickering.

"Senseless elf!"

"Childish man!"

The two of them continued until Gandalf couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!" Gandalf's voice boomed over the both of them. "We are already in a journey full of perils and danger and we don't need any more arguments from you two!!"  

"Well, you can tell the elf to do me a huge favor and stay away from me!" Aragorn yelled angrily.

"The same goes for you, ranger!" a fuming Legolas retorted coldly.

With that the both of them turned away with a "Humph!"

"I'm going out to scout for orcs." Aragorn shortly informed them and left the fellowship from their chosen rest place.

"And I'm going to scout for wargs and other evil beings." Legolas muttered. He got up and went the opposite direction of Aragorn, leaving the fellowship as well.

After the both of them have left….

"Looks like another heated quarrel." Pippin remarked.

"Yep, most definitely is." Merry agreed.

"Wow! It's a record! That's the fifth argument Legolas and Aragorn had in five straight days!" Pippin recalled.

"I thought they were best friends!" Merry exclaimed.

"And after every quarrel they would both leave the fellowship for quite sometime." Frodo added.

"Well, maybe they can't stand the sight of each other after every quarrel." Sam said thoughtfully.

"And I thought elves would only argue with dwarves! No offence meant, Gimli." Pippin added quickly.

"Humph. Elves with stiff necks such as that crazy elf, I've seen many. But men with equally stiff necks, especially Aragorn, now that's a wonder!" Gimli grumbled.

"Elves can be very stubborn if they want to. And even men with a gentle nature such as Aragorn can sometimes lose his temper too." Gandalf calmly stated. He had resumed his smoking after bellowing at the both men and elf.

"I suppose so. But not to worry. Aragorn and Legolas will always reconcile before the day ends." Frodo said.

"I agree, Mr. Frodo. Just like yesterday," Sam added.

"And the days before yesterday too!" chirped in Merry.

"By the way, what was the reason for their argument today?" Pippin asked the fellowship members.

Most of them just shrugged not wanting to know.

"Valar knows and I care not." Muttered a frustrated and annoyed Boromir who was still trying to start the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the forest grounds, not far away from the fellowship's chosen rest place… 

"A-Aragorn…*moan*..W-we should stop.. *moan*..meeting up like t-this..*moan*…the others are g-getting suspicious..*moan*…." Moaned Legolas who was in pure bliss, being caressed by his lover's skillful and gentle touches to the man straddling on top of him.

Aragorn, who found himself in pleasure undressing and exploring every inch of his elf's softly smooth and fair skin as well, bent down to claim Legolas's luscious lips for a quick loving kiss before replying:

"Well, until we can think of another good excuse, I don't suppose a few more times would do anyone any harm."

The End

************************************************************************

Another LOTR A/L fic. (^_^)


End file.
